


Inside Your Head

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Stiles doesn't know werewolves exist, Stiles is a Psych Student, derek is still a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a psych student and Derek volunteers for Stiles' study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> sixchord prompted me: "College au where Stiles is a psych student. Derek signs up to take part in Stiles' study."Seriously, I should almost just call this sixchord prompts me stuff. :) Also, it's 3 am and I don't know anything about science. So, the accuracy in this fic. There isn't any.

Stiles leans up against the wall just outside the doors of the psych building. "So that was… interesting," Stiles says and it's kind of awkward because this is one of those times when a person says interesting and what they really mean is freaky. He just got out of a three hour psychology study he'd set up to test human reactions to lying. The people doing the lying would lie about minute details, ordinary things, things that were believable, all the way up to things that were unbelievable, things like saying you were werewolf or a space alien and the person being lied to, they were asked questions afterwards and their reaction was recorded. It went decently enough, for the most part. However, there was this one volunteer, a tall, dark and scowling man in a leather jacket, who was consistently reported as being a terrible liar. That, of course, wasn't the weird part. Lots of people were terrible liars. No, the weird part was that almost all of the people listening to him said he was very believable with one lie in particular. He said he was a werewolf and not only did he say he was a werewolf, but he created so many intricate details about it that some of the people being lied to almost actually believed him. Or at least they believed he believed it.

Beside him one of the other psych students helping him with the study said, "It was creepy."

Stiles nods his agreement at that because well, yeah, it was.

The doors open and Stiles looks over to see who else but werewolf guy walking out. He doesn't really think about it, he just calls out, "Hey, you!" When the man doesn't turn around, doesn't respond, Stiles adds, "You with the eyebrows!" Because in addition to either being a really skilled liar or actually believing he's a werewolf, this guy has big, fuzzy eyebrows.

This gets the man's attention and as he's walking towards Stiles, Stiles can't help but regret his decision to not only call out to the man, but to insult him. It was stupid really. Especially considering that, eyebrows included, this man is ridiculously attractive.

"What?" werewolf guy says and Stiles can't help but think it sounds a lot like a growl.

"How did you do that in there?" he asks.

"Do what?" the man asks, like he doesn't know. The thought occurs to Stiles that maybe he really doesn't know, maybe lying like that just comes so naturally to him that he doesn't even notice when he's doing it.

As a result of this thought, Stiles is left staring dumbly at the man.

"That thing in there, where you said you were a werewolf and seemed to be able to almost convince people you believed it," says the other psych student.

The man just shrugs and he looks kind of… nonchalant about the whole thing. "I dunno," he says. "Wasn't that the point of the whole thing? To convince people of a lie?"

Stiles finally comes back to himself enough to say, "Well, kinda, I guess," even though it really wasn't.

"Oh, well, whatever," says the man and with that he turns around and walks away.

It isn't, of course, until many years later that Stiles found out that the man he'd talked to was Derek Hale and Derek Hale was, actually, a werewolf.


End file.
